Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: Chapter 3 finally updated! "Apa kau yakin kalau dia masih mengingatmu setelah 10 tahun, Ichi?"/"Anak itu... Bagaimana kabarnya setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu?"/"Perasaan ini... Aku benar-benar merindukannya..."/ Suck at Summary! Gak suka? Jangan baca! Based on : Under the Rose - Masaki Rioka (doujinshi). Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rate : T mungkin? Apa semi-M? T aja deh biar gak di-forbid**_

_**Pair :**_

_**VampirexPastor (HichiIchi) / slight IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Bleach asli punya Tite Kubo-senpai, Kalo Doujinshi Under The Rose punya-nya GYOKOH / Masaki Rioka,**_

_**Dan kalo Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni itu idenya Ryuuta.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**"Apa kau yakin kalau dia masih mengingatmu setelah kurun waktu 10 tahun, Ichi?"/ "Anak itu... Bagaimana kabarnya setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu?" / "Perasaan ini... Aku benar-benar merindukannya..."/**_

_**Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, Main Pairing HichiIchi, OOC, Saduran Doujinshi yang cuma diambil Main Pairing dan Setting-nya doank, No Hard-Yaoi-Action karna Ryuuta gak berani nulis kaya gituan, No Flame and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Based on :**_

_**Under The Rose - GYOKOH / Masaki Rioka**_

_**.**_

_**Dai 1-Shou : Igaina deai**_

_**-Chapter 1 : Surprising Meeting-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu lagi malam musim dingin yang sunyi senyap di sebuah kota kuno bernama Dreven. Kota ini terkesan sunyi karna penduduknya yang terbilang sedikit. Bukan karna kota itu tak nyaman atau kota itu miskin. Semuanya lengkap dan tersedia disana. Namun, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sekumpulan vampire akan memangsa penduduk kota Dreven tiap tanggal 13 malam bulan purnama. Maka dari itu, semua penduduk pergi dari kota Dreven dan hanya tersisa beberapa orang dan 3 keluarga yang merupakan keluarga keturunan pastor. Yakni keluarga Kurosaki, Kuchiki, dan Shiba.

Seperti musim dingin yang sudah-sudah, rumah milik keluarga Kurosaki pasti mengadakan pesta dengan keluarga Kuchiki, keluarga pastor yang merupakan sahabat turun-temurun dari sejak kedua keluarga ini terbentuk.

"Ahahaha! Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa!" Girang seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun berambut oranye jabrik dan bermata hazelnut yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut bob dan bermata violet seumurannya di sekitar taman

"Haah... Haah... Awas kau ya, Ichigo!" Kesal si anak perempuan sambil mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar anak bernama Ichigo itu. Sementara yang dikejar malah kewalahan dan langsung tancep gas

"Huwaa! Ampun Rukia! Ampuun!" Rengek laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu sambil berlari dengan kencangnya dan hampir membentur pagar pembatas! Tapi sebelum kedua anak itu membentur pagar, kedua kakak mereka langsung menggendong mereka secara tiba-tiba

"Hwaa! Nii-sama! Turunkan aku! Nii-sama!" Rengek Rukia sambil menonjok pelan punggung aniki-nya

"Mugen-Nii! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Mugen-Nii!" Rengek Ichigo sambil menjambak-jambak rambut aniki-nya itu. Tapi kedua kakak itu tak menghiraukan rengekan kedua adiknya dan langsung membawa mereka ke dalam ruang pesta

"Kalo mau main, jangan jauh-jauh! Nanti diculik vampire loh!" Gemes aniki-nya Ichigo sambil nyubit-nyubitin pipi Ichigo yang chubby itu

"Kau juga sama, Rukia! Kalau kau diculik vampire, nanti aku yang dimarahi loh!" Tegur aniki-nya Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia

"Baik Mugetsu-Nii|Byakuya Nii-sama!" Jawab ichigo dan Rukia setengah kesel berbarengan tapi beda di kata terakhir. Kedua aniki-nya pun tersenyum puas dan beranjak berdiri

"Diam disini ya! Kalo nggak, nanti kakak bilangin ke Tou-san loh! Wakatta?" Tanya kakaknya Ichigo a.k.a Mugetsu setengah ngancem dan langsung sibuk ngobrol sama aniki-nya Rukia a.k.a Byakuya

"Aah! Ngebosenin! Kenapa sih kakak kita selalu ngatur-ngatur kita? Nyebelin! Huuh!" Kesel Ichigo sambil ngejulurin lidah dan ngelipet tangan di atas dada. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia narik-narikin blazernya Ichigo dan nunjuk ke sebuah celah

"Psst! Ichigo! Ada celah tuh! Kabur yuk!" Bisik Rukia. Ichigo pun cuma nganggukin kepalanya dan nge-ekorin Rukia buat kabur

"Horee! Kita ada diluar!" Riang mereka berdua

"Jalan-jalan ke pusat kota yuk!" Ajak Ichigo sambil narik tangannya Rukia

"Tapi ini 'kan udah malem!" Bales Rukia polos sambil berusaha menolak ajakan Ichigo, salah satu sohibnya itu selain seorang laki-laki yang juga seumuran dengan mereka, Shiba Kaien

"Udah gapapa! Ayo! Nanti keburu ketahuan Mugen-nii sama Byaku-nii loh!" Ichigo pun menarik paksa tangan Rukia dan memulai jalan-jalan malam mereka

.

.

-Ichigo's P.O.V-

.

.

Huwaa! Akhirnya aku bebas juga dari sebuah penjara yang orang sebut 'Rumah'. Biasanya, Tou-san melarang keras kami untuk keluar rumah. Baik aku maupun Mugen-nii yang usianya kini sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Karna ini mungkin pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku keluar rumah dan lagi karna Rukia ikut denganku, aku mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Kebetulan kota ini penghuninya tidak banyak. Jadi aman-aman saja kalau aku dan Rukia jalan-jalan selarut ini. Tapi anehnya, aku sempat melihat segerombolan orang awam sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain putih yang cukup besar dan mencolok. Kubilang dia mencolok karna pada kain itu terdapat bercak seperti bercak bekas... Darah?

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" Ujar Rukia membuyarkan lamunanku

"Eh? Ng-nggak. Kayanya di gang itu ada anak laki-laki yang lagi dikejar deh. Aku mau kesana. Kamu mau ikut?" Tanyaku. Tapi Rukia malah ketakutan dan hampir menangis karna kulihat ada sebutir air mata yang bertengger di pelupuk matanya

"Ta-tapi, aku takut kalau-kalau ada vampire..." Isak Rukia yang sedikit gemetaran dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Aku pun menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalaku

"Sudahlah! Vampire itu tidak ada! Itu hanya akal-akalan Mugen-nii dan Byaku-nii agar kita tak main jauh-jauh! Ayo ikut denganku atau kau akan kutinggal sendirian disini!" Ancamku sambil pura-pura meninggalkan Rukia

"Hwaa! Ichigo jahat! Tunggu!" Rengek Rukia yang langsung menyusulku sambil mengangkat gaunnya lagi

.

.

-The Chased Kid's P.O.V-

.

.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..." Aku kelelahan dan kedinginan. Kelelahan karna orang-orang itu mengejarku, dan kedinginan karna ini pertama kalinya aku berada diluar rumah tanpa Kaa-san, Tou-san, maupun Nee-san selarut ini. Bukannya aku kabur dari rumah, tapi aku memang tak punya tempat tinggal sekarang...

Karna rumahku, keluargaku, semuanya... Telah lenyap karena kenyataan. Kenyataan yang harusnya masih terlalu cepat untuk diketahui anak se-usiaku

Karna kenyataan itu adalah... Aku, dan semua keluargaku, adalah 'Pure Vampire'...

Tubuhku tetap gemetaran, air mataku tetap mengalir dan aku tetap mencengkram kain putih yang menyelimutiku. Di kain itu tertera jahitan yang bertulis 'Shirosaki Hichigo'. Ya, itu adalah namaku yang dijahit oleh Nee-san saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun. Aku tetap tak percaya. Padahal, baru 2 jam yang lalu kami tertawa bersama di ruang tengah. Sampai orang-orang awam itu membakar rumahku. Aku berhasil selamat karna Nee-san buru-buru melemparku ke luar jendela sebelum rumah kami benar-benar terbakar. Orang-orang awam pun menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung mengejarku. Pundakku terluka akibat tembakan peluru dan terus mengalirkan cairan merah berbau anyir yang mereka sebut-sebut adalah 'makanan'-ku atau 'darah'. Tapi aku berhasil lolos dan menyembunyikan jejak dengan cara bersembunyi sendirian di gang ini. Hanya aku sendiri, bersama dengan bunga berwarna timah hitam yang Nee-san berikan sebelum melemparku keluar jendela. Aku hanya mengingat beberapa kata yang diucapkan Nee-san sebelum melemparku, yaitu...

"...Jagalah bunga itu, suatu hari nanti kau akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang kau sayangi. Aku percaya padamu, Hichigo..."

Tubuhku makin dingin, luka di pundakku makin sakit, kulit tanganku yang pucat kini berkerut, air mata yang makin deras dan kabut yang keluar saat aku berusaha mencari nafas. Aku terus mencengkram pundakku sampai aku menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilku

"Hei, siapa disitu?"

Aku tersentak dan mematung. Apa aku ketahuan? Tapi, kalau dari suaranya mungkin dia anak kecil. Kudengar langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekatiku

"Pundakmu terluka. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Orang itu terus mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di kepalaku untuk menyerangnya. Aku pun menyeringai dan segera mengeluarkan taringku. Tapi begitu aku hendak menyerangnya, aku terkejut!

Bukan karna orang itu adalah anak kecil seumuranku ataupun karna gadis manis yang ada di belakangnya, tapi...

Karna anak kecil itu begitu mirip denganku! Seperti... Melihat didepan cermin. Hanya berbeda warna di kulit, rambut dan iris karna rambutku berwarna putih salju dan irisku berwarna sitrus keemasan

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tersesat ya?" Tanya si gadis kecil di belakang si anak laki-laki itu. Aku hanya terdiam dan sedikit menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba kulihat anak laki-laki itu menyobekkan lengan kemeja panjangnya sepenuhnya dan membuat seperti untaian tali. Aku bingung mau diapakan kain itu, tapi kemudian aku tambah terkejut

Karna untaian kain itu ia gunakan untuk membalut lukaku!

"Kata Kaa-san, kalo ada yang berdarah harus diperban seperti ini biar darahnya berhenti!" Ucap si anak laki-laki itu dengan polosnya. Si gadis kecil di belakangnya hanya memperhatikan dengan saksama. Sedangkan aku, hanya membulatkan mataku karna ternyata masih ada yang peduli denganku. Selain Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Nee-san

Terlebih lagi, dia seorang keturunan pastor. Karna bisa kulihat dari lambang di baju si anak laki-laki itu. Itu adalah lambang milik keluarga Kurosaki

"Nah, sudah beres!" Riang si anak laki-laki itu. "Oh ya, boleh kenalan? Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan gadis yang ada di belakangku ini namanya..."

"A-aku Kuchiki Rukia. Yo-yoroshiku etto..."

"...Shirosaki." Jawabku singkat. "Shirosaki, Hichigo."

"Hoo... Ah iya! Hichigo ne? Maaf ya, aku harus pulang dulu. Aku takut Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Mugen-Nii menghukumku karna aku keluar tanpa ijin!"

Dia pun segera beranjak dan berlari ke jalanan bersama gadis kecil itu sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Jaa ne, Hichigo!"

Setelah tanda-tanda keberadaannya hilang, aku merasa aneh. Sebab, saat dia ada dan membalut lukaku tadi, aku sempat merasakan sedikit kehangatan. Kehangatan yang... Bahkan lebih hangat daripada coklat panas buatan Nee-san. Tak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah pecahan cermin yang cukup besar dibalik salju di dekatku. Aku pun menyingkirkan saljunya dan melihat ke cermin itu. Dan hasilnya? Aku melihat sedikit rona warna merah terlukis pada bayanganku, di pipiku. Tepatnya di dekat mataku

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Jantung berdebar, muka merona, dan kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya...

Perasaan apa ini?

"...Perasaan ini... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Huwaa Minna! This is Ryuuta's New Fiction! Heheh... Fict ini idenya Ryuuta ambil dan dikembangin(?) dari Doujinshi favorit-nya Ryuuta, Under The Rose karya-nya Masaki Rioka! Tapi tenang, gak ada hard-yaoi-action kaya di Doujinshi-nya kok! Cuman shonen-ai doank! Dan yang pasti Ryuuta gak baca yang ada hard-yaoi-action dari Doujinshi ini alias bacanya dilewat-lewat. *geplaked by koran***_

_**Dan mungkin chappy 2 bakalan ngambil setting 10 tahun setelah insiden(?) Pertemuan mendadak Ichigo+Rukia dengan Hichigo. Jadi jangan heran+bingung ya Readers! *dibogem***_

_**Yoosh! Ada yang mau ninggalin reviewnya minna? Onegai-shimasu yo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rate : T mungkin? Apa semi-M? T aja deh biar gak di-forbid**_

_**Pair :**_

_**VampirexPastor (HichiIchi) / slight IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Bleach asli punya Tite Kubo-senpai, Kalo Doujinshi Under The Rose punya-nya GYOKOH / Masaki Rioka,**_

_**Dan kalo Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni itu idenya Ryuuta.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**"Apa kau yakin kalau dia masih mengingatmu setelah kurun waktu 10 tahun, Ichi?"/ "Anak itu... Bagaimana kabarnya setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu?" / "Perasaan ini... Aku benar-benar merindukannya..."/**_

_**Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, Main Pairing HichiIchi, OOC, Saduran Doujinshi yang cuma diambil Main Pairing dan Setting-nya doank, No Hard-Yaoi-Action karna Ryuuta gak berani nulis kaya gituan, No Flame and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Based on :**_

_**Under The Rose - GYOKOH / Masaki Rioka**_

_**.**_

_**Dai 2-shou : Byakurou to Namari-iro Hana**_

_**-Chapter 2 : White Wolf And Plumbum-Coloured Flower-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10 Tahun Kemudian**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

10 tahun kemudian, kota Dreven berubah menjadi kota yang sangat maju dan ramai. Orang-orang yang dulu pindah dari kota ini kembali tinggal disini karna rumor tentang pembasmian Pure Vampire terakhir telah sukses dan berjalan lancar. Namun, mereka tetap waspada karna menurut rumor juga ada satu anak Pure Vampire yang selamat saat pembantaian. Namun anak itu tak pernah muncul dan orang awam pun bersyukur karna-nya

Musim panas adalah musim dimana penduduk kota Dreven akan mengadakan festival untuk berterimakasih atas keberhasilan panen yang sangat banyak. Karna itu, semua masyarakat dari seluruh golongan akan ikut membantu untuk menyiapkan festival. Kecuali, tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam di kamar sambil memandang langit biru yang begitu cerah. Padahal ayah dan ibu, bahkan aniki-nya juga membantu warga mempersiapkan festival yang akan diselenggarakan 2 hari lagi

"...Hari ini begitu cerah ya..." Gumam Ichigo sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat rambut orange-nya itu melambai-lambai. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ichigo pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum karna dia tahu bahwa yang masuk ke kamarnya itu adalah Rukia. Sohib sekaligus pacarnya, walau baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Rukia belum mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"Lo nggak ngebantu bibi Masaki?" Tanya Rukia sambil mendekati Ichigo

"Males." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Rukia cuma tersenyum menanggapinya. Karna dia tahu kalau Ichigo sedang Bad Mood

"...Apa kau yakin dia masih mengingatmu setelah kurun waktu 10 tahun, Ichi?" Tanya Rukia lagi seraya dia ikut memandang langit biru di sebelah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Rukia

"Denger ya, Ruki! Gue yakin 100% kalo dia masih inget ke gue! Tapi... Gue juga punya firasat kalo dia bakal ngelupain gue..." Balas Ichigo sedih sambil menenggelamkan mukanya ke bantal. Rukia hanya cekikikan dan beranjak dari kasurnya Ichigo

"Aku akan membantu Tou-san untuk mendekorasi rumah. Jadi... Sampai jumpa Ichi!" Ujar Rukia sambil langsung pergi keluar kamarnya Ichigo. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan berambut keriting gantung sebahu dan beriris biru laut bagian dalam datang dan mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo

"Ichigo-sama, Mugetsu-sama akan datang kemari. Jadi beliau memerintahkan hamba untuk memberitahu anda agar anda membersihkan diri dan kamar anda!"

Ichigo pun mendecak kesal dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. Lalu dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menarik handuk di belakang kamarnya dengan kesal

"Tumben dia mau kesini. Mau ngapain dia? Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia gak akan pernah nginjekin kakinya disini?" Sewot Ichigo. Pelayan itu pun cuma tersenyum dan menghela napas

"Mugetsu-sama menyampaikan pada hamba, kalau beliau akan memberikan anda sebuah kado istimewa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun anda yang ke 17. Sesuatu yang sangat anda inginkan dari kecil, yaitu..."

"Sesuatu yang pastinya sangat istimewa!"

Pelayan itu pun tersentak dan sedikit terkejut, karna orang yang memotong kalimatnya adalah Mugetsu sendiri

"Kau tak perlu membocorkannya, Tensa! Karna aku akan memberikannya tepat saat dia sudah membereskan kamarnya yang mirip dengan kapal pecah ini!" Lanjut Mugetsu setengah meledek. Ichigo pun hanya mendecis dan menaruh handuknya di sembarang tempat

"Jadi yang bener gue disuruh mandi apa beresin kamar sih?!"

"Sebenarnya dua-duanya, tapi beresin dulu kamarnya. Baiklah, aku harus menghadiri rapat kepastoran dengan Byakuya dan Kuukaku. Tensa, ikutlah denganku sebagai ajudan!"

"Baiklah tuan!"

Lalu Mugetsu serta pelayan yang dipanggil Tensa itu pergi dari kamar Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba Mugetsu mundur lagi ke pintu kamar Ichigo dan mengetuk pintu

"Satu lagi!" Ujar Mugetsu. "Kalau misalnya kau meminta bantuan untuk membersihkan kamarmu ini ke Rukia, maka hadiahnya tak akan jadi kuberi! Wakatta?!" Ancam Mugetsu yang sukses membuat Ichigo bergidik ngeri

"Ba-baiklah Mugen-nii! Wakarimashita!"

"Yah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya! Dadaah!" Mugetsu melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berjalan keluar. Sementara Ichigo, kini sedang bergerumul dengan tidak jelasnya sambil membereskan kamar dengan gaya mau-gak-mau-demi-hadiah-ulang-tahun

.

.

.

-Ichigo's POV-

.

.

.

Ah, sial! Kenapa sih tuh abang-abang gak bisa ngebiarin gue santai sehari aja? Kamar segini rapihnya disuruh diberesin lagi! Emang sih, ada beberapa barang yang harusnya gak ditempatnya. Contohnya, kolor cucian gue yang harusnya dicuci sama si bibi tukang cuci 2 minggu kemaren masih ngegantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi, terus piring bekas gue makan siang pas sakit tipes 3 bulan kemaren juga masih ada di meja gue, dan juga kemeja yang tangannya sobek gegara gue ngebalutin luka anak putih itu 10 tahun yang lalu juga masih ngegantung di sela-sela lemari gue. Tapi 'kan seprei kasur gue gak amburadul kaya di kamarnya si jenggot bandot(baca : Tou-san) itu!

Oia, bicara soal kemeja pas gue umur 7 tahun, gue jadi inget lagi sama tuh anak. Kira-kira dia dimana ya sekarang? Gue hawatir selama 10 tahun ini dia makan apaan, makannya sama apa, dan penyebab dia dikejar-kejar sama orang awam nyampe-nyampe pundaknya ditembak. Kira-kira dosa apa yang dia lakuin nyampe-nyampe tuh orang awam ngejar dia kaya ikan yang rebutan makanan di kolam ya?

Gue terus mikirin tuh perkara sambil nyapuin kamar, ngepel lantei nyampe-nyampe gue kejedot pintu lemari yang lupa gue tutup, bersihin kaca yang ujung-ujungnya muka gue yang kena semprot pembersih kaca gegara semprotannya kebalik, dan kejadian-kejadian lain yang pasti ujung-ujungnya gue yang kena. Dan begitu sadar kalo selama bersih-bersih gue cuma nyakitin badan gue doang, muncul pertanyaan konyol di benak gue

Sebenernya gue mau bersih-bersihin kamar apa bunuh diri sih?!

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamarnya dengan susah payah, Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup kelopak matanya untuk istirahat sejenak.

'Haduuh... Padahal nih kamar gak begitu lega. Tapi ngeberesinnya cape bangeut!' Batinnya yang tak lama kemudian tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya sambil menyeringai di luar jendela

"...Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian, Ichigo pun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tapi begitu membuka matanya, dia terkejut karna aniki-nya sendiri sedang meringkuk tepat diatasnya!

"Hwaa! Mugen-nii!" Kaget Ichigo. Mugetsu selaku aniki Ichigo yang 'hampir' menindih otouto-nya hanya menyeringai puas dan mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo

"Hahaha! Kau benar-benar tak berubah walau usiamu sudah 17 tahun ya, Ichigo!" Tawa Mugetsu seraya turun dari kasurnya Ichigo dan sukses membuat Ichigo 'Upset' lagi

"Mo apa sih elo disini?! Bikin mood gue nambah jelek aja!" Sewot Ichigo

"Wowowow! Sabar dulu, Ichigo! Aku lihat kau sudah membersihkan kamarmu dengan rapih. Jadi, sesuai janjiku aku akan memberimu hadiah spesial yang kau impikan dari sejak kecil!" Ujar Mugetsu yang sukses bikin mood Ichigo jadi naik lagi! Mugetsu pergi ke pintu kamar Ichigo lalu membuka pintunya. Dan bisa ditebak, ekspresi Ichigo kini sangat bahagia karena hadiah dari aniki-nya itu adalah seekor anjing serigala berwarna putih salju yang memang sudah dia impikan sejak usianya 7 tahun

"Aku menemukannya di hutan 2 hari yang lalu. Karena aku ingat bahwa kau sangat menginginkan anjing serigala seperti ini, maka aku mengambilnya dan melatihnya." Ujar Mugetsu. "Ketahuilah, anjing serigala ini cukup pintar karna dia dapat menguasai semua apa yang kulatih selama kurang dari 2 hari! Menakjubkan bukan?"

Lalu anjing serigala itu mendekati Ichigo dan duduk di dekat kakinya. Ichigo pun ikut duduk sambil mengelus anjing serigala itu. Ya, anjing serigala ini memanglah impiannya. Bulunya yang putih bersih dan lembut, penurut serta bola matanya yang berwarna sitrus keemasan. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat ia ingat lagi kepada kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat dia bertemu dengan anak putih itu dan membalut lukanya dengan kain lengan kemejanya.

"...Nii-san?"

"Ya?"

"...Anjing ini... Kuberinama Shiro ya? Sebab dia benar-benar putih, kecuali... Bola mata sitrus keemasannya, yang sangat cantik!" Kagum Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepala anjing serigala yang kini dia berinama Shiro. Shiro pun menggonggong dan menjilat pipi Ichigo. "Ahaha! Geli Shiro! Geli! Ahaha! Shiro!"

Sementara Ichigo sibuk bermain dengan Shiro, Mugetsu hanya tersenyum melihat otouto satu-satunya itu tertawa dengan lepasnya. Memang, dulu ayah mereka melarang keras memelihara anjing serigala karena menurutnya, anjing serigala merupakan penjelmaan dari Pure Vampire. Tapi karna isu bahwa Pure vampire sudah musnah seluruhnya 10 tahun yang lalu, maka ayah mereka memperbolehkan Ichigo untuk memelihara anjing serigala. Tapi anjing serigala itu harus berwarna putih karna jika berwarna hitam, ayah mereka percaya bahwa anjing serigala itu akan mengundang kesialan

Mugetsu pun memandangi jam di dinding kamar Ichigo. Sudah jam 5 sore. Dia pun merapihkan kemeja dan blazernya lalu bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar Ichigo

"Baiklah, ichigo. Aku harus pergi untuk patroli rutin. Jagalah Shiro baik-baik dan, sebaiknya kau mandi kalau kau tak mau aku mengambil Shiro lagi. Jaa!" Ucap Mugetsu meninggalkan kamar Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis namun sukses membuat Ichigo terkejut. Ia mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi

Sementara Shiro, dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap kamar mandi milik majikannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Shiro menyeringai dan berubah wujud! Dia berubah wujud menjadi seorang pria berambut putih, berkulit pucat dan beriris sitrus keemasan yang lumayan tinggi dan memakai baju serba putih dan tergantung sekuntum bunga berwarna timah hitam di kantung bajunya. Yap, karna Shiro adalah penjelmaan anjing serigala dari Hichigo yang merupakan anak Pure Vampire yang kabarnya menghilang itu!

"...Ohisashiburi yo, Ichigo..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yo, Minna! The new chapter is published! Yoho, gimana chappy 2 dari Namari-iro Hana ini? Gaje kah? Humor kah? Atau... Terlalu Baku kah? *dibogem karna ngeplagiatin pertanyaan di AquaDragon's***_

_**Oh ya, mulai chapter ini, ceritanya Ichigo baru ulang tahun yang ke-17, dan ceritanya juga nih, Ichigo pacaran diem-diem sama Rukia biar persahabatan mereka dengan Kaien tetep terjaga**_

_**Yoosh! This time, Ryuuta akan bales ripiu-ripiu di chappy 1. Dan Ryuuta juga ngucapin terima kasih buat Hika-san yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite fict ini! Sankyuu ne, Hika-san!**_

_**.**_

_**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia :**_

_**Hwaa! Arigatou Hika-san! Ryuuta juga pengen banget nyubit-nyubit pipinya Hichi-kyan(?), tapi takutnya ntar Ryuuta digigit terus Ryuuta jadi Vampire deh! *dipentung Hichi***_

_**Tasya27 :**_

_**Heheh, Arigatou Tasya-chan! Dan soal itu... Mungkin soft-nya aja. Soalnya kalo hard ntar di-forbid lagi**_

_**Shiori Tsubaki :**_

_**Arigatou, Shiori-san!**_

_**Kilik :**_

_***merinding mode on* I-iya Kilik-san, f-fict yang lain pasti Ryuuta lanjutin kok! Sa-sankyuu...**_

_**Shirosaki Haruka :**_

_**KYAAA! Say yeah for HichiIchi Lovers~! *tos ke tangan Kato-san tapi malah kena jidat(?) Ryuuta***_

_**Ikki Takoyaki Peach :**_

_**Heheh, iya! Pair kali ini pair HichiIchi!**_

_**Trio K and you know xf :**_

_**Hahaha, pair kali ini HichiIchi!**_

_**.**_

_**Yoosh! Ada yang minat ninggalin ripiunya di chappy kali ini? Onegai-shimasu yo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T mungkin? Apa semi-M? T aja deh biar gak di-forbid**_

_**Pair :**_

_**VampirexPastor (HichiIchi) / slight IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Bleach asli punya Tite Kubo-senpai, Kalo Doujinshi Under The Rose punya-nya GYOKOH / Masaki Rioka, Dan kalo Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni itu idenya Ryuuta.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**"Apa kau yakin kalau dia masih mengingatmu setelah kurun waktu 10 tahun, Ichi?"/ "Anak itu... Bagaimana kabarnya setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu?" / "Perasaan ini... Aku benar-benar merindukannya..."/**_

_**Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, Main Pairing HichiIchi, OOC, Saduran Doujinshi yang cuma diambil Main Pairing dan Setting-nya doank, No Hard-Yaoi-Action karna Ryuuta gak berani nulis kaya gituan, No Flame and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Based on :**_

_**Under The Rose - GYOKOH / Masaki Rioka**_

_**.**_

_**Dai 3-shou : Shiro to Kuro, Tsumi to Hōshū**_

_**-White and Black, Sin and Reward-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hichigo yang merupakan penjelmaan dari Shiro itu pun hanya menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya yang begitu tajam. Namun tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa berat entah karena apa, serasa gravitasi di kamar itu 100x lebih besar dibandingkan di tempat lain!

"A-apa yang- ugh!" Rintih Hichigo yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. "Sebaiknya... Aku berubah wujud lagi, sebelum tekanan misterius ini membunuhku!"

Hichigo pun merangkak di lantai menuju lemari Ichigo. Sesampai di depan pintu lemari, dia langsung ambruk dan berubah wujud menjadi serigala lagi. 'Mungkin lebih baik jika aku memejamkan mataku untuk sementara waktu...' Batinnya

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan keluarlah Ichigo yang tubuhnya dibalut oleh handuk. Namun kelihatannya ia sedang mencari sesuatu, karena sedaritadi dia hanya celingak-celinguk memperhatikan kamarnya

"Shiro, dimana kau? Shiro?" Panggil Ichigo setengah khawatir sampai dia melihat Shiro yang terkulai lemas di lantai. "Shiro!"

Ichigo pun menghampiri Shiro yang pingsan dan segera mengguncangnya. "Shiro, daijoubu ka? Shiro!"

"Uuk..."

"Ah, Shiro! Yokatta!" Girang Ichigo sembari memeluk Shiro dan menggendongnya. "Syukur deh kamu baik-baik aja. Oh ya, waktunya mandi! Ayo ikut aku!"

Ichigo pun langsung membawa Shiro ke dalam bak mandi. Shiro yang kini dalam keadaan basah kuyup itu pun menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sehingga air bercipratan kemana-mana

"Ahaha! Shiro, kau jahil! Haha!"

Lalu segeralah Ichigo melepas handuk yang melilitnya dan masuk ke bak mandi. Dia pun mengambil sebotol shampoo dan menuangkannya ke atas sebuah sponge yang kemudian digosokkan ke badan Shiro

"Ayo, ayo! Mandi yang bersih! Biar bulu-bulu putih salju-mu itu tetap bersinar!" Riang Ichigo sambil tetap menggosok badan Shiro. Lalu membilasnya dan memakaikan kondisioner ke bulu Shiro yang kemudian dikeluarkan dari bak mandi. "Hihi. Sekarang tinggal aku yang mandi! Tunggu sebentar, okey?"

"Auk!" Gonggong Shiro

"Anjing pintar!" Ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepala Shiro dan kembali membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat

'...Ichigo, seandainya kau tahu kalau aku ini bukan anjing serigala yang kau dambakan, mungkin kau takkan sesayang ini padaku...' Umpat Shiro atau Hichigo dalam hati. Memang menyakitkan, menyamar menjadi seekor anjing peliharaan demi berada dekat disisinya. Namun itu lebih baik daripada menculiknya secara tiba-tiba dan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri.

Tak sadar, mata Shiro mengeluarkan air mata. Ichigo yang menyadari anjing peliharaannya menangis pun turun dari bak mandi dan menyeka air mata Shiro

"Kau menangis? Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata anjing juga bisa menangis!" Ujar Ichigo yang langsung membalutkan handuk di tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Shiro

"Baiklah, Shiro. Ayo keluar!"

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Ichigo keluar dan menatap bintang bersama Rukia, Kaien, dan Shiro di alun-alun rumahnya. Rukia terlihat menyukai Shiro karena dia terus mengelus-elus Shiro

"Bulunya benar-benar lembut..." Kagum Rukia sambil tetap mengelus Shiro

"Sankyuu. Itu karena Mugen-nii membelikan Shampoo khusus untuknya!" Ujar ichigo

"Kau beruntung memiliki kakak yang baik, Ichigo! Kalau aku 'kan, tidak punya kakak! Yang ada hanya kembaranku Kuukaku dan adikku Ganju! Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing!" Keluh remaja berambut raven dan beriris aqua green berpakaian blazer berwarna hitam putih, Shiba Kaien

"Yah, begitulah. Gue pun gak percaya kalo Mugen-nii bakal ngasih Shiro sebagei hadiah ulang tahun gue yang ke-17!"

"Bisakah kau tidak memakai bahasa itu? Aku sulit memahaminya!" Protes kaien

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Kesal Ichigo

"Hey, sudah sudah!" Lerai Rukia. "Ichigo, jangan cepat emosian seperti itu donk! Kaien 'kan hanya menegurmu!"

"Cih!" Decis ichigo yang langsung mengambil Shiro dari pangkuan Rukia. "...aku penasaran dimana dia berada..."

"Siapa? Anak putih yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?" Tanya Kaien

"Dia punya nama, baka! Namanya itu Shirosaki Hichigo!" Kesal Ichigo

"Okey, okey. Kau penasaran dimana dia berada bukan? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan kepada bibi Yoruichi? Dia 'kan pandai meramal!" Usul Kaien

"Benar juga sih... Tapi rumah bibi Yoruichi 'kan jauh! Harus menyebrangi Hutan Terlarang pula!"

"Daripada kau penasaran? Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali!" Ujar Rukia

"...Baiklah, tapi kalian berdua harus mengantarku! Setuju?" Tanya Ichigo setengah mengancam

"Okey, kami akan mengantarmu! Besok saat festifal diselenggarakan, kami akan mengantarmu sampai menerobos Hutan Terlarang! Deal?" Tantang kaien sembari mengulur tangannya

"Deal!" Terima Ichigo yang langsung menyalami tangan Kaien, lalu tak lama kemudian, Tensa datang dengan kereta kencana. Ia pun turun lalu membungkuk kepada ketiga remaja tersebut

"Mohon maaf Ichigo-sama, Rukia-sama dan Kaien-sama. Namun Mugetsu-sama menyuruhku untuk mengantar Rukia-sama dan Kaien-sama ke rumah agar mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk festifal besok!" Ujar Tensa sembari membungkuk

"Ah, terima kasih Tensa! Baiklah Ichigo. Sampai jumpa besok di festifal!" Pamit Rukia dan Kaien yang langsung masuk ke dalam kereta

"Sampai jumpaa!" Riang Ichigo sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo, kita juga tidur!"

"Auk!"

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Ichigo, kini Ichigo sedang membaca sebuah buku bersama Shiro di kasur. Buku itu bercerita tentang seorang anak yang berusaha mencari ibunya di tengah hutan belantara

"...Kemudian anak itu menyusuri sungai, menerjang hutan, dan memanjat pohon demi menemukan sang Ibu. Dia terus berjuang walau ia sempat menyerah." Cerita Ichigo kepada Shiro. "Dan, hasil jerih payahnya itu berbuah manis! Ia berhasil menemukan ibunya di suatu kota sedang membereskan sebuah toko. Anak dan ibu itu pun berpelukan dan menangis bahagia, dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya." Tutup ichigo

"Huaah... Cerita yang mengharukan. Ya 'kan, Shiro?"

"Auk!"

"Hoaahm... Ck, ck, aku ngantuk!" Keluh ichigo yang langsung memeluk Shiro seperti bantal guling. "Oyasumi, Shiro..."

'Oyasumi mou, Ichigo...' Batin Shiro sembari menjilat pipi Ichigo dan ikut tertidur. Sementara dari balik jendela, terlihat Mugetsu sedang menghela nafas dan sedikit tersenyum

"...Perkiraanmu salah, Ayah. Vampire tidak sepenuhnya musnah." Umpat Mugetsu. "Karena, Pure Vampire yang masih tersisa itu kini ada dirumah kita sebagai hewan peliharaan Ichigo..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryuuta : Yo, Minna! Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni is back!**_

_**Kabuto : Maaf karena update yang telat banget. Soalnya, author asli yang punya akun ini nginep dulu di Fictionpress, dan baru balik seminggu yang lalu!**_

_**Ryuuta : baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung bales review-nya! Kabuto! Bacain tuh Review!**_

_**Kabuto : pertama, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!**_

_**Ryuuta : Hehehe, **__**iya**__** nih Hika-san! Hwaa! Ryuuta gak beneran jadi Vampire kok!**_

_**Kabuto : *sweatdrop* and next, dari Tasya27!**_

_**Ryuuta : Hahaha, Ryuuta juga pengen punya anjing serigala kaya Hicchi, kalo gak haram... *geplak!***_

_**Kabuto : and next, dari Kilik!**_

_**Ryuuta : Ehehe, ya nggak donk Kilik-san! 'Kan udah dijelasin di atas!**_

_**Kabuto : and next, 2 reviews dari Shirosaki Haruka!**_

_**Ryuuta : Huwee! Nggak kok! Ini asli rated T! Kalo semi-m Ryuuta belum berani bikinnya kecuali tema pembunuhan! *jedug!* dan buat AquaDragon's udah dipindahin ke Fictionpress**_

_**Kabuto : terus, dari Kitsune!**_

_**Ryuuta : Ehehe, dia akan diajak mandi bareng sama Ichigo dalam wolfy(?) Form! *pentunged***_

_**Kabuto : terus, dari Darries!**_

_**Ryuuta : Hoo... Daijoubu yo, Darries-san! Awalnya Ryuuta juga agak gak sreg waktu masukin Ruki ke main chara. Gapapa kok, sedikit masukan buat author baru kaya Ryuuta!**_

_**Kabuto : okey, itulah review-review yang ada di box reviews Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni. Kurang lebihnya kita minta maaf, dan please RnR-nya~!**_

_**Ryuuta+Kabuto : Onegai-shimasu! *deep bow***_


End file.
